legendofdragoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Glitches/Bugs/Exploits
This is a list of glitches, bugs and exploits within The Legend of Dragoon. Glitches/Bugs Behind Seles Prerequiset: You must give Dran the Good Spirits located under the water fountain at Bales entrance. To preform this glitch you must delay the transition of loading the new area (the long corridor before entering sewers at Dran's home) by pressing the menu button. When successful, exit the menu and enter the long corridor area. You'll be warped to the World Map behind Seles. :WARNING: It is highly NOT recommended that you save over your main save as you will be stuck behind Seles forever. Enemies can be encounter while traversing the small path and they are the same as ones from the path between Seles and The Forest. By entering Seles from behind, you will repeat the cutscene of Dart finding it in ruins. After this, only Dart will be in the party with the same experience, items, weapons and armor you gained before preforming this glitch and you will be stuck on the hill with no way of entering Seles. Underneath Indels Castle of Bale Dart laying down in the castle tower room of Princess Emille while rescuing her :Video missing. Martel laying down while walking away after bumping into the party in Bale NPCs at the Mercenary Bar in Kazas (PlayStation Portable) Dragoon during Lenus (2ed fight) Game Crash :Video missing. HP glitch New game+ Exploits Experience Formula: Exp + (nBPM x ((Exp ÷ aBPM) ÷ 2)) = Total Experience Gained *Exp = Experience Gained *aBPM = Number of alive Battle Party Members *nBPM = Number of non Battle Party Members The lower the aBPM and the higher the nBPM, the greater the total experience yielded. With the experience exploit properly utilized, it is possible to acquire a level 50+ character and five level 40+ characters (Dart would be around level 20) by the end of the game. Drop Manipulation The drop of a monster, certain unique monsters, and certain bosses are dependent on the last attack used before defeat. With time, patience and the use of an emulator with save states, one can control the "randomness" of a drop probability. Instructions: #Use save state to lower the HP of the target to the lowest possible value before any single and unfinished addition kills the enemy from all party members. #Save state before attacking and attack with each reloaded save state used to make the addition more complete. #Repeat until the drop appears in the post battle screen. Example of Dart using Burning Rush on Drake the Bandit with 1 HP: *Save state, attack, miss the first X, no drop. *Reload save state, attack, hit the first X, miss the second X, Bandit's Ring appears in the post battle screen. *Reload save state, attack, hit all X (completing the addition), no drop. The preferred last attack used is an addition with the highest number of combinations available because as seen from the example above, an unfinished addition can affect the drop. Windigo By using a Sachet on Windigo's Heart, you instantly kill him. This may be an oversight by the developers because bosses are meant to be challenging. However, his heart can only take 1 damage each hit, which is the same property as Unique Monsters. And Windigo is an exceptionally tough boss, so it may be the developers felt the desire to give the player an easier, hidden option for if all else failed. Language errors There are moments in the game where "Valley" is incorrectly spelled "Vally". Category:Game mechanics